Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA/archive/Goodwood
(9/0/0) Voting ends May 8 Support #Woody has added a plethora of to Darthipedia, of those being main space edits which is pretty high. Always looking to maintain the quality and appearance or our articles be it by G*nquistadorising , formatting and writing. He's helpfull when asked and knows his way around the site and its policies. Doesn't have a lot of experience as an administrator, but we like our diamonds in the rough. He also likes to dressing up and cosplay which provides lulz at his own expense from time to time. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #So that he can stop pinging me about deletions and do it himself. (-; But also because he's a damn fine user who's very active around here, as Madclaw mentioned above. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #He hasn't even pressured me to vote yet. I'm still doing it. So there. He's always around when something needs doing. Doesn't act rashly or provocatively... not within the Darthipedia community, anyway. Yep. Admin material. Enochf 11:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #Great guy, great contributions to this wiki, what more is there to say? He really deserves this. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #YESH! YESH! 'AndFTW!Spam me 23:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) # 02:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) #Brandon Rhea (talk) 15:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) #lol JangFett (Talk) 21:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) #Admin woodeh deletes the main page, yes please. Nifky^ 10:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Woody has not officially accepted this nomination, but come on you '''know he wants to. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Optional candidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? #*To use the extra tools to keep the community stable and growing #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #*Administrators serve at the behest of the community, and thus serve that community's interests, goals, and desires. In essence, they "serve and protect" the wiki. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #*Every user, from the anon who makes a minor edit to the site's founder(s), both serve political as well as technical roles. This assumes that "political" refers to involvement within a community even at a passing level. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #*Administrators, ideally, should see themselves as servants, the extension of the will of the community. There is no inherent power in being an admin; it boils down to whether or not one can be trusted with sysop tools. That said, they should use these tools only when ''absolutely necessary, and never for personal gain. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #*Never on Darthipedia, no. I am by no means perfect, but would like to think that I can do a reasonable job of ironing out any wrinkles when it comes to writing/editing articles and working with so-called "difficult people". #Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #*Brianna was fun to do, and as my first major "from scratch" Featured Sithspawn, it does hold a special place in the heart. Of course, this was fairly recently. Others include Mandalorian Army knife and Jesus Christ, another fun expedition. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #*Taking on the "graveyard shift" when other admins typically aren't available for various reasons. This includes speedy deletions and dealing with the "fruits" of vandals' labors. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #*Fairly important. It is necessary for people who are able to make constructive criticisms to do so for those who wish to better their contributions and, by extension, the wiki itself. We're all in this together. #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #*Generally-speaking, I am highly in favor of a "listen to your gut" way of doing things. If the community has decided that a person can be trusted with sysop tools, that person should be able to feel that they can take proactive, non-policy actions without having to ask permission first. In the Army there is an axiom: "It is better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission." On the other side of the coin, I do not feel that administrators should be able to "legislate policy", by which I mean they should not, through their actions, set precedents that could be interpreted into policy. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #*welcome everybody, even the anons, because you never know when a freely-extended olive branch could mean the difference between someone becoming a productive, proactive user, or a simple vandal. #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #*We all make mistakes; responsibility and magnitude of said mistakes tend to be proportional. That is to say, someone with only user-level access can only do so much accidental damange, while a developer at Wikia could, concievably, mistakedly destroy the entire community with a single keystroke. As far as the question goes, there is no "right" answer; again, it's a trusting of the gut. In any case, talking things out is the best way to go. #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #*Revert and take it in stride. If the offender decided to keep at it, then standard blocking policy would be applied. However, if the offense was of a particularly humorous nature, it might be incorporated as an aside. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #*It would have to be someone clearly intent on committing wikicide, and even then only violations on Darthipedia-related namespaces and venues. #If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? #*That's a toughie. At this point, there are no sweeping changes necessary, just a few fix-em-ups that will eventually get ironed out by others. #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #*It gets the job done. We're not Wikipedia, that's for sure, so an extensive policy with multiple layers is hardly necessary. Since our flowerbed is relatively small, the weeds are easy to spot and pull. #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? #*Sooooo already there, man! w00t! #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? #*If they think they have a better way of doing things, let them present it for consideration. If they want to impress the Darthipedia community, let them do it within the context of Darthipedia. #Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) #*Steve Perry, of course! When in Rome... #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #*To quote Benjamin Franklin: "Democracy is two wolves and a lamb deciding what to have for lunch." That said, they both matter, and each has its influence over the other. Sort of like a yin and yang kind of thing. #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? #*Yes. I have held moderator and administrator positions on several community forums (phpBB-based, mostly), as well as some minor responsibilities on another wiki. At thirty years old, I have spent nearly half my life on and amongst computers and the Internet. 09:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC)